Survive
by angelinexo
Summary: Kind of spoiler for 3B finale! After the events of the season finale, Ethan takes off down the Pacific Coast Highway filled with grief. When he runs into a girl with car troubles, he gets more than he bargained for.


**After writing my Aiden one-shot (called Redemption, check it out!), I of course had to go and write a little one-shot to give Ethan some closure as well. Please let me know what you think in a review! **

* * *

Ethan was cruising on his motorcycle down the Pacific Highway when he saw the hazard lights of a car on the side of road, and despite it being dark out, pulled over. He took off his helmet and approached the girl leaning against the trunk, her head in her hands.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?" Ethan called out.

"I'm fine, _bro_, now scram," she shot back, her eyes glowing yellow, teeth bared. Instead of intimidating Ethan like she had intended, Ethan barely flinched.

"You wanna try that again with some manners?" Ethan replied, his eyes glowing blue, teeth bared in response. The two stayed like that for a moment, getting a feel for each other before the girl returned to her human state.

"So you're a werewolf, too," she said casually. "What'd you do to get your eyes to be blue instead of yellow?"

"Took an innocent life," Ethan responded, annoyed. "So do you need some help?"

"Pretty sure this piece of crap car is a lost cause," she shrugged. "Figured I was gonna hitchhike my way to the nearest town. You offering a ride?"

"Sure," Ethan said, extending his hand. "I'm Ethan."

"Felicity," she said, shaking his hand firmly. "Do you have an extra helmet, or am I gonna have to take my chances? Being a werewolf, I'm fine either way."

Ethan hesitated a moment before unhooking Aiden's helmet from his bike. He had left Aiden's motorcycle back in a storage locker in Beacon Hills, but had kept the helmet as a keepsake. With a heavy heart, he handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said, giving him an odd look as she put the helmet on.

They rode down the highway for another thirty minutes in silence before they hit the next town.

"You good?" Ethan asked her as she climbed off his bike and handed him the helmet. They had stopped in front of a small diner.

"Yeah, thanks," she said with a light smile. "Look, I don't want to give you the wrong idea or anything, I'm not one of those kinds of girls, but it was nice of you to give me lift, so why don't I buy you dinner?"

"No wrong idea taken," he told her, "You're not exactly my type."

"What, werewolf? Brunette?" she said, slightly offended.

"No, female," he corrected her.

"Fair enough," she chuckled. "The offer for dinner still stands, wolf boy."

"Thanks, but I think I'm just gonna call it a night," he said. "Good luck."

"You too," she called after him.

* * *

Ethan flew into the air and he rolled into the dirt, slamming straight into the tree. It wasn't that bad of a hit, but he still struggled to get back on his feet. He doesn't know if it was psychological or supernatural that his strength wasn't the same as it was before Aiden…

Gunshots flew into the tree of the trunk, barely missing Ethan. He snarled angrily.

He rushed at the group of hunters, teeth and claws at the ready. As he managed to slash one of the down, another came from behind while a woman punched him in the gut. She pulled out a knife and slowly traced it on Ethan's chest, drawing black blood.

"Hello again," she snarled. "Looks like we've finally caught up with you. Where's your other half, wolf? You two were never far apart."

At the mention of Aiden, Ethan howled and flung the person holding him back over his shoulder. Taking the woman by surprise, he quickly slashed her throat, and she dropped to the ground.

Another hunter quickly took her place, aiming a gun at Ethan.

"Not so fast, wolf," he said. "You and your brother have spilled enough of my family's blood. And before you think that you can take this bullet, let me inform you that it's laced in wolfsbane. So unless you have a death wish, you will get on your knees and surrender. And then you can truly begin to repay your debts to my family."

Just as Ethan was contemplating how quickly he could slash his throat and get away with a wolfsbane bullet in his chest, a blur tackled the hunter. Ethan reacted instantly, attacking the remaining hunters who were stunned momentarily by the appearance of a female werewolf.

"Went off to have some fun without me?" she smirked at Ethan, teeth shining in the moonlight, before she lunged after another hunter.

Annoyed by Felicity's appearance, Ethan channeled his rage into attacking the hunters blindly. He was vaguely aware of Felicity doing the same.

Within a few minutes, only Ethan and Felicity were the only ones standing.

"You're hurt," Felicity frowned as she saw Ethan's chest.

"It's fine," Ethan brushed off. "Just a little wolfsbane."

"Let me help clean it up," Felicity offered. "You owe me a long ass explanation as to why I just killed a bunch of hunters for you, anyway. And a damn drink."

Too tired to argue with her, they went to the convenience store to pick supplies and head back to Ethan's motel room. As neither were 21, Felicity had to forgo on the alcohol.

"So you wanna start off with why you're suicidal?" Felicity asked as she wiped up the blood off Ethan's chest with an antiseptic.

"I'm not suicidal," Ethan rolled his eyes. "I just have a lot of enemies. One of them happened to catch up with me tonight."

"Yeah," she said, clearly not believing him. "That's why when that hunter had a gun with wolfsbane in it pointed at your chest, you were about to attack anyway."

Ethan said nothing.

"Who was that hunter talking about?" she asked more gently. "Your other half? That got you pretty riled up real quick."

"My brother," Ethan said coldly, staring straight ahead. "My twin brother."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead."

Felicity continued cleaning the wound in silence. The pain and sadness radiating from Ethan was growing as his wounds weakened him. As her hand laid on his chest while cleaning, her veins darkened and an overwhelming sense of sadness washed through her. She drew her hand back instantly.

"What was that?" she asked, scared.

"You must be a new wolf," Ethan remarked. "Werewolves have the power to sometimes take away another's pain. Or at least lessen it."

"Then why did I feel sad, instead of hurt?" she asked.

"Because you took away some of my emotional pain," Ethan said softly. "Not the pain from my wound. But from my grief."

"Did it help?" she asked.

"A little," he admitted.

"Good," she said, satisfied. "Now you can man up and tell me the rest of your story." In a softer tone, she added, "You can start with your brother."

"His name was Aiden," Ethan said, throat scratchy. Felicity was focusing intently on stitching up his wound, but was listening as well. "He was a bit cruel and ruthless after we became Alphas, but he was good guy. Goofy when he let himself, which wasn't very often. He was older than me by five minutes. And he never let me forget it. He was so protective of me. Of us. We almost deserted the last pack just so we could survive, but we didn't. He didn't."

Felicity stole a glance at his face, but he was staring straight ahead.

"He was killed last week. By some crazy Japanese demon ninja. I fucking hate ninjas." He laughed, but there were tears in his eyes.

"He died protecting a pack that didn't trust us," he continued, "Trying to prove to a girl that he was a good guy. That we were good guys." Tears were running down his cheeks. "We had been the omegas, the cast outs, then the bad guys for so long… All we wanted to do was to be accepted. Given a fresh start."

Felicity snipped the thread as she finished the stitches. "These will probably be obsolete in a few hours, but better safe than sorry."

Ethan put on a new shirt as Felicity cleaned up the supplies.

"How many enemies did you and brother make? How many are after you?"

"More than I can remember," he told her. She nodded curtly.

"Do you mind sharing the bed? I don't do well with floors," she told him.

"What?" Ethan said, confused. "Who said you could stay with me?"

"I did," she said matter-of-factly, as she laid down on the bed. "Grief-stricken, suicidal werewolf with an unknown number of enemies after him. You need all the allies you can get."

"Who _are_ you?"

"Right now, your only friend," she told him. He raised a brow. "I've been a werewolf for just a few months. I was… I was a hunter. My whole family were hunters. Me and my best friend got bit by an alpha. My family killed it, but it was too late. They wanted us to kill ourselves, rather than become beasts. But I couldn't." She looked him right in the eye. "Even though I was to become the very monster I had hunted since I was old enough to hold a knife, I wanted to live. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could."

"So why do you want to help me? I'm the worst kind of beast you would have wanted to kill a few months ago."

"Because I'm a werewolf now too," she said looking away. "As much as I don't want to admit it, I'm a lone wolf. An omega. I'm easy pickings for hunters. I figure I stand a better chance at survival with you by my side."

"And what if I don't want you by mine?" Ethan challenged.

"Tough luck," she smirked. "I will do whatever it takes to survive, even if that means being stuck with you."

"What if I don't want to survive?" Ethan asked her gravely.

She sat back up and looked him square in the eye.

"You said your brother was all about surviving. About protecting you," she said. "Do you really think that that would change just because he died? I didn't know Aiden, but I would bet a million dollars that he would want you to survive."

Ethan was silent for a moment.

Without a word, he got into bed next to Felicity. "If you steal the covers, I will bite you. We take off early tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good to me," Felicity grinned. "Maybe one day we can head back to wherever your brother is buried. It'd be cool to meet him. And we can show him that you did it. Because you will, you know."

"I know," Ethan said, pulling the covers up to his chest. "I'll survive. For Aiden."


End file.
